


Fantasies

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Fantasies

"What are we doing here?" The blonde looked around the tacky looking boudoir, then at her companion, a brunette in a metal bikini. That made her look down and realize she was wearing…nothing.

"Looks like I got the better end of the wardrobe," the brunette said with a twist of her lips. "Although, you'd probably fill this out better," she offered.

"I'm going to kill McKay's subconscious for this fantasy," Sam groaned.

"We could kill him by overloading his brain," the bikini clad woman told her, an evil teasing look in her eye.

"He couldn't get so lucky," Sam retorted.


End file.
